justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortured Foxy
Were you looking for: Foxy, the original counterpart of Tortured Foxy? Other similar-looking related characters, such as [[Fang the Golden Wolf|'Fang']], Tortured Fang, or Tortured Saber. TRTF5= Tortured Foxy is a Tortured Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. He was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, prior to its cancellation. Appearance Tortured Foxy looks similar to Foxy in The Return to Freddy's 2, with a brownish-red color. His eyes are like all other tortured suits, being red with black irises and a black covering. His body is torn up, and his hook is much bigger than original Foxy. His mouth is longer and larger. He also has no costume on his lower legs. He has a large snout with a nose, with nostrils built on it. The tan parts on his body are now a brownish-black. He has no eye patch, unlike the original Foxy. When he was still known as Hybrid Foxy, he was covered in hooks and blades with a top hat and seems to have Hybrid Vigo in his mouth. Behavior Tortured Foxy would have first appeared on Floor 1 and attacked the player during their venture throughout the location. If the player encounters Tortured Foxy in front of them, they had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until the animatronic has moved to another area. If the player encounters Tortured Foxy at a fair distance from them, they must hide under objects such as crates or walls at certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so will cause Tortured Foxy to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Trivia * What appears to be chains can be seen in Tortured Foxy's inner frame. this is fitting, as TRTF5 is themed around torture and slavery, as confirmed by BFPFilms424. * In the Unfinished Demo, when he is seen peeking from a wall, his pose resembles Foxy's attack from the first Five Nights at Freddy's. * It could be possible that Tortured Foxy's head is the old Hybrid Foxy head, just without the hat. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode Full Game FoxyTitleScreen.gif|Tortured Foxy's idle animation in the Title Screen. FoxyTwitch1.gif|Tortured Foxy's twitching animation in the Title Screen. FoxyTwitch2.gif|Ditto. FoxyTwitch3.gif|Ditto. Output ssZZiB.gif|Tortured Foxy's jumpscare. Froxo.png|Tortured Foxy's texture/full body in the Extras Menu. Unfinished Demo Output xcVsC1.gif|Tortured Foxy looking at the player. Output ASmx61.gif|Ditto. T.Foxy Lookback.gif|Tortured Foxy coming back. output_im7LOp.gif|Tortured Foxy's running to the right. T.Foxy Jumpscare.gif|Tortured Foxy's jumpscare. Miscellanous Hybrid_Foxy.jpg|One of the first teasers for TRTF5 (at that time known as TRTF: Remastered), showcasing the first ever design of Tortured Foxy. Back then he was known as Hybrid Foxy. Hybrid Foxy.png|Hybrid Foxy's second design in a teaser for TRTF5 during the period it was called TRTF: Rebooted. Notice how he appears to have a Vigo tongue. foxy_reference1.png|Hybrid Foxy model reference picture, given to Everything Animations by BFPFilms424/Tyler when he was paid to do the TRTF5 cast. foxy_reference2.png|Same, but from another camera angle. foxy_reference3.png|Ditto. foxy_reference4.png|Ditto. foxy-7fphef6u.png|A render of Tortured Foxy showcasing his third design. Tortured Foxy.jpeg|A "Making of Tortured Foxy" screenshot. Torturevigo.png|Tortured Foxy in the Thank You! image. IMG 1594.JPG|Bioninjagames' redesign of Tortured Foxy. IMG_1660.PNG|A teaser of Tortured Foxy. IMG_1660.jpg|Same teaser, but brightened. Notice the words "GO! GO! GO!", referencing a FNAF2 minigame starring Foxy. External links *Tortured Foxy's model amongst other TRTF5 models that was released by TSMGames in a model pack. Tortured Foxy Tortured Foxy Tortured Foxy Tortured Foxy Tortured Foxy Tortured Foxy